winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitril
Mitril is a young traveler who has only appeared in the comics. He had a crush on Musa, but the two have never dated. Appearance Mitril has shoulder length, auburn hair, with bangs on the side and one shorter one in the center, parted to the left side of his head. He has a pale complexion and in his first appearance he has red eyes while in his latest appearance they are blue. He has two different attires. His first appearance consists of jeans, blue shoes, a pale green sleeveless jacket, with two breast pockets and a white sleeveless V-neck shirt that is outlined with an orange color. In his latest appearance, he wears the same jeans but his sleeveless jacket has only one chest pocket on the left side, and has more buttons. His sleeveless shirt is now of a light tan color. Mitril I08.png|Mitril in Heart of a Fairy. Mitril I14.png|Mitril in Alone Against Everybody. Personality Mitril is a very adventurous person, preferring to explore and travel the world rather than sitting at school as he considers it "boring". He is daring and persistent, which is shown when he sneaks into Alfea and climbs up onto the Winx's balcony just to try and get Musa to come with him. Mitril is upfront with his feelings as he tells Musa that he likes her right after she asks him why he had came to see her. However, he is also understanding and will not force people to do things they are not comfortable with, as he accepted Musa's decision to stay at Alfea. Comics Season 1 While Mitril does not make a physical appearance here, he still makes his debut towards the end of The Swamp Monster after Musa reveals to the Winx that she is thinking about someone other than Riven. Here, he is referred to as Mike as Musa shows the girl the mutlicolored pebble that he gave her. Mitril makes his physical debut two issues later and leaves quite the impression on Musa and the girls when he makes an entrance in the middle of the night by sneaking into Alfea and knocking on the Winx's balcony window. It turns out that he had come to persuade Musa to join him on his adventures at the last minute as he believed that Musa would be bored with being "trapped in school," only to be gently rejected instead. Though he wished he had more time, he understood Musa's decision to stay at Alfea. He apologizes for embarrassing her and quickly leaves before he is caught. Musa is left thinking about her conflicting feelings for both Mitril and Riven for the rest of the night after Mitril's departure, even to the point of crying. In Issue 14, Mitril and his crew have returned from another successful mission and will only be in Magix for a few days, in order to prepare for their next one. They are crowded by some witches until Mitril notices the Winx and asks to know where Musa is. He soon finds Musa on the beach and gives her a thulum shell that he picked up on his latest trip just for her. The two of them try to catch up until they are interrupted by Riven who, thanks to some witches, thinks that Mitril was trash-talking Red Fountain and the two boys break out into a fight. The Winx and Specialists try to break up the fight but Mitril, his crew and the Specialists end up ready to fight themselves thanks to Mitril's instigating. That is, until Stella stops them and convinces the groups to get along at a party that will be held on the beach that night. During the party, Mitril dances and hangs out with Musa as Riven watches him from the edge of the beach. Afterwards, Musa decides to stick with Mitril instead of going on ahead with her friends. He teases Musa over her possible feelings for Riven until Musa insists that she would rather choose him over Riven. Later that night, Mitril and Musa find themselves at a crime scene where Sky explains the situation and claims that Riven found a badge similar to Mitril's after they were attacked. Mitril recognizes that the badge is his and he is placed under suspicion by the police. Mitril is not seen again until Musa is told that he and his crew were released before she and her friends came looking for him at the police station. Musa manages to catch him before he boards his ship and Mitril tells her that he had no time to look for her once his innocence was proven. He assures Musa that he will be back soon and boards his ship. Musa is stuck having to watch Mitril's ship fly off, regretting that she could never really talk to him. Trivia *Mitril's name is derived from Mithril, a fictional silver-like metal which appears in The Lord of the Rings books by J. R. R. Tolkien *Mitril is one of four boys who takes in interest in Musa in the comics, though, he never dates her. **Riven and Musa dated up until some time before the events of Issue 79, as the two had already broken up by then. **Likewise, Brian and Musa develop a mutual romantic interest in one another in Issue 57, even though Musa had been dating Riven at the time. **Lukas was the third whom Musa dated briefly after breaking up with Riven. That is until Lukas has to leave to run his father's steel company at the end of Issue 84. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Musa Category:Recurring Characters